Guided projectiles having a mechanically controlled steering mechanism which emits lateral controlled impulses that are produced by means of uniformly streaming generator gases form part of the prior art. For this purpose a gas distribution arrangement, consisting of a triangular shaped vane, is provided which is pivotally supported about an axis normal to the longitudinal projectile axis and serves to separate the gaseous streams and guide them through two outlets. Such known projectile is, for example, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,378. In a further embodiment of such a missile type of projectile the gaseous stream is distributed via four outlet openings, of substantially square cross-section, which expand outwardly and which are disposed within a truncated conically-shaped distribution tongue which is pivotally mounted on a ball and socket support. By appropriate pivoting of the tongue a correction of the flight path is obtained by the gases streaming through the passages of the tongue. The drawback of the afore-described steering arrangement resides in that it is of bulky construction and has a particular large dead weight which is disadvantageous in view of the mechanical actuation of the control mechanism. Moreover, a continuous oscillating post-adjustment is required for controlling the flight path of the projectile whereby, at simultaneous out-streaming of the gases through a plurality of outlet nozzles, only a portion of the energy becomes effective as a steering impulse. A further drawback of such a prior art steering arrangement resides in the fact that it includes a construction formed by a plurality of complex elements which are easily movable, are arranged one behind the other, and occupy a large space which causes such elements to frequently malfunction. This particularly manifests itself due to the high mass moment of inertia forces which acts on the projectile during the firing thereof. Despite the fact that intermittently ignited steering arrangements are known in the art which can deflect the thrust normal to the direction of flight, such as for example for guiding rockets or position stabilization, flight path correction and correction of satellite flight path, such known devices have been found unsuitable for guiding of projectiles fired from gun barrels due to spatial and weight considerations. Due to the high initial acceleration at firing from a gun barrel there are imparted very high loads on the projectile which create in any event significant operational problems.